Oliver's Heart
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: His heart is breaking. Is Lilly enough for him? Or does he like someone else? He has to make a few decisions. He has to think of what he wants. Read and find out who he chooses.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Prologue

I was in my bed room thinking about what she said to me. I liked this girl. She was really pretty and she reminded me of an angel. I just couldn't describe what I felt about her. She made me happy and I find that very special. Aren't you always supposed to feel like that in a relationship? Being happy is the key to a relationship.

I don't know what to do because I want to be with her. I don't want to be without her, but what can I do. I have a girlfriend and she is the best thing that has happened to me. Well the second best thing that has ever happened to me now. i just can't describe my new love. All I can say is that she has angel like features.

She has the features that you see in a magazine. She is the light that leads to my heart because my heart has been dark lately. I think I know why that is, but I don't want to say the reason I think that. I don't want anyone to get offended by what I am saying.

Why am I in love with the new girl? Does anything make since anymore? I guess it doesn't. I think my life is based off a fairytale right now. Don't girls only have fairytales? I'm a boy I don't need to have the fairytales like girls do. Am I right about that? Am I choosing the right path to follow? I don't know yet because I don't know what to think.

Is this girl the one I am looking for? Or is she one that I was dreading? Am I really in love with her? Or am I just pretending to be so I can get away from my current girlfriend?

We have been having problems lately and I don't want to make them worse. I don't want to hurt her, but she doesn't interest me anymore. I am more interested in the new girl in my life. The one that can make me happy. The one that lets me breathe and think on my own. My current girlfriend always gets jealous. Do I need a girl like that? Or do I need a girl that is understanding? A girl that understands how guys think?

I have no idea which way is better. The girl getting jealous or understanding what is going on. I don't want to choose right away, but I know the girl that is like an angel is winning so far. She is the one that is getting my heart. My girlfriend is losing mine faster now that I have her.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 1

"Hey hunny," I said to Lilly. She was walking with Miley like normal down the hall. I hadn't seen her when she had walked in. I had to go to my locker and I didn't want to wait for them. If I had waited for them they would be talking about girl things that I didn't want to hear about. They were normally talking about Miley's new crushes. It's not like I pay attention. Well maybe a little bit.

"Hey Ollipop," she said. She was smiling her normal smile. I kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. I didn't know how I could make her so happy. Lilly smiled again at me and we heard Miley make a puking noise. I guess she still wasn't used to use going out. She might still be uncomfortable with all of this.

Lilly and I hated making her feel like that. She just doesn't want us to help her. We wanted too, but she didn't want the help. We shouldn't be budding into her life anyways. She can make her own decisions. I don't know what to say to her as much anymore now that we have been dating. She barely wants to talk with me.

I do feel bad for making her uncomfortable. I don't think about how Miley feels and I don't think Lilly cares at all. I don't know what to think about this. I hope that they are still close and all. I guess I didn't really worry about this until now.

"So Miley, how is it going," I asked her.

"Pretty good. I am kind of tired from the Hannah concert last night," she said. She had a performance last night. Of course Lilly and I were there. She performed a few of her songs and she did a nice job. The only thing we really do together is go to her concerts. She has an amazing singing voice and she needs to write new songs.

"Your concert was amazing by the way," I said.

"I was just about to say that, Ollipop," Lilly said. I knew she would agree with me.

"I bet you were, Lillybear," I said. I wanted to call her that too see what she would say. She was blushing and I was smiling because I made her blush.

"Well ladies I have to go to class now," I said.

"Bye, Ollipop," Lilly said frowning. She was sad that we didn't have first period together. Well most of our classes aren't together. We have two classes English and Biology together. I know it was because some of the other girls have a crush on me. They laugh at my jokes. I don't really think my jokes are funny anymore. I didn't know how they thought they were though. I would be acting the same way if it was some guys crushing on Lilly.

I went to first period and I had history that period. I hated having history first period. The teacher was really rude to students. He made fun of us when we failed to do something right. He made fun of some of our grades. He made fun of the grades in front of the whole class. Sometimes the class would join in. Sometimes he wasn't rude and that was because he was in a good mood which is never.

"Good morning class," said Mr. Rugby.

"Good morning, Mr. Rugby," everyone said.

"We have a new student," he said. She walked into the classroom. The first thing I noticed were her eyes. They were really light. They were not gray, but they were little blue. A really light blue, but they looked kind of gray. She had a smile on her face when she walked into the room. If I was the new kid I would be shy.

She didn't seem to be that shy. She looked a little nervous though, but not shy. She had a beautiful smile. Her hair was dark and it was pretty. She had black hair and her light eyes made a perfect match. I had never seen any one that pretty before in my life.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Amaya," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Amaya. Well you can have a seat right next to Oliver," Mr. Rugby said. He pointed to a seat next to mine. All the guys in the class looked jealous of me. I would be jealous if I were them too.

"Nice to meet you, Oliver," she said when she sat down.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you as well," I said. I was blushing because she was actually speaking to me. I didn't think a girl like that would want to speak to an awkward guy like me.

"Well it seems like I made a friend," she said.

"I guess you did," I said. She giggled and she took out a notebook and pen. She started righting the notes that were on the board. She was the only one in the room writing. The guys in the class were staring at her and not paying attention Mr. Rugby. He didn't really care if we paid attention anyway. The girls in the class were looking jealous because most of the boys in that class barely paid attention to them, but the new girl was getting a lot of attention.

"What class do you have next," she asked me.

"I have math next," I responded.

"Cool so do I," she said. She smiled and her smile brightened up her face. She seemed like she was pretty happy. After she had finished writing the notes she turned and looked at me. We weren't doing much today we only had to take down those notes. Mr. Rugby must have been in a good mood today.

"That's cool. Where were you originally from," I asked her.

"I was from New Jersey," she said. She looked a little sad when she mentioned she was from New Jersey. I now feel bad that I asked her that question. She didn't seem to mind though. She perked up after the question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I just had a bad experience when I was in New Jersey. That is why we left anyway," she said.

"Do you mind sharing the story with me," I asked her.

"Not really," she responded.

"You seem to be the type that opens up to people," I said.

"I am, I don't care. Well the only reason my dad and I left New Jersey was because my mom was murdered recently. My dad just wanted to protect me so we moved out here," she said.

"You lost your Mom? That must be really rough," I responded.

"It is," she said.

"Let's talk about something else," I said.

"Good idea," she said. We ended up talking for the rest of the class period. I got to know more about her. She was really interesting to learn about. She was living a good life until her mother got murdered. She now says she can't sleep at night because she saw what her mother looked like. She had actually watched her mother get killed. She saw the guy that had killed her mom. She must have been really scared. I would have been if I had to witness that.

She also has had a lot of therapy. She told me that she had started to go almost everyday because she had some reoccurring dreams that had scared her. She says that she still has the dream and that she actually remembers the dream.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream," I asked her.

"Sure, it might help," she said.

"Alright," I said.

"The dream is about my mother. She was standing in the middle of her bedroom and I was laying under the bed. She was getting killed and I came from under the bed and I was trying to save her, but they didn't see me. I couldn't save her. After I would wake up from the dream and I would start crying because I couldn't protect my Mom and that was really hard on me. I could have protected my Mom when I was in New Jersey. I loved my Mom a lot," she said.

"I am so sorry. You remind me of my friend, Miley. She had lost her Mom to. Her mother seemed to be a really nice lady. I never met her Mom and I wish I could have," I said. The bell rang and it was time to leave.

"Do you want to walk to the next class with me," I asked her.

"Sure," she said. She put her notebook in her backpack and we left the class room.


End file.
